


Firstborn

by stharridan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji finally faces the one moment every husband dreads: childbirth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firstborn

Renji sat in the lobby, his feet tapping away on the shiny hospital floor. He had been there for more than an hour, maybe even two or three. He hadn't budged save just to relieve himself or grab a snack from the cafeteria. Sleep-deprived, but the adrenaline pumping through his veins effortlessly kept him awake.

His backside was numb, his eyes felt like they were burning with salt, his thighs a little sluggish. He rose to his feet and paced the hallways, but was sure not to stray too far so as not to miss the news when it was announced. Eyes forever trained on the door, he felt his heart thumping hard against his chest. It was a tad bit surprising that he hadn't fallen unconscious - or even dead - from a damn heart attack.

It was his first time anyway, so one couldn't blame him. His brother-in-law never experienced such events before, but he did give Renji a simple yet powerful piece of advice.

_Never panic and always stay calm._

Those were the two things that Renji was bad at that. Horrible, really. Even Rukia said so, but he didn't want her to win, so he took a few deep breaths and exhaled as slowly as he could. His chest already felt like bursting from the pressure. He smoothed the front of his shirt down, wiped the sweat from his brows, and cursed himself.

_Buckle up, Renji. How the hell can you be a dad if you can't even handle yourself? Kid'll run all over the damned place if you can't do this._

He ducked his head, coughed into his hand as a pair of nurses walked by, flashing him reassuring smiles. Renji was certain that he looked pathetic, and when the ward door finally opened and the doctor emerged, Renji had rushed in before the man could say anything. Within moments, he was by the bedside, hands braced on either side of Rukia, eyes wide and laced through with worry.

"Rukia, you all right?" he all but shouted, causing a frown to overcome her exhausted face. She was sweating, beads of perspiration decorating her brows. He wiped them away with his sleeve, and when he withdrew his arm, she was smiling up at him.

Despite how tired she looked, she was, to Renji's eyes, simply beautiful.

"You're a daddy," she said, voice hoarse, eyes bright and joyful.

It took a moment for the idea to sink in, but when it did, Renji allowed a wide grin to grace his features, and he couldn't help but bend down and kiss her fiercely. "And you're a mummy!"


End file.
